1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to data transmission in a peer-to-peer mode and more particularly relates to setting a rate of data transmission in a peer-to-peer mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain software protocols, such as WiFi Direct, allow certain wireless local area network (“WLAN”) devices to communicate directly with other WLAN devices in peer-to-peer mode without an external wireless access point. Devices capable of communicating with these software protocols may include personal computers, pads, notebooks, phones, displays, media players, printers, handheld computing devices, and the like.
One such use for these software protocols may include transmitting video from a device to a display. However, transmitting large amounts of data, such as video, in peer-to-peer mode may impact network performance of other nearby WLAN devices.